oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Goragorall
|image1=File:Goragorall.jpg|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Kaiju Karnage'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Goragorall |alias(es)=None |birthplace=Pacific Ocean |residence=Pacific Ocean |species=Prehistoric giant turtle |age=Several millions years |gender=Male |height=360' |weight=140,000,000 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by TheAgent41. resides in the ''Kaiju Karnage universe. Goragorall is an enormous, building-sized turtle that was born sometime during the Carboniferous period of Earth's history, back when giant insects and other animals existed in great numbers. However, due to a lack of food sources, he went into a hibernation-like dormancy, only awaking millions of years later when scientists discovered a single atom of Kaijunium, the undiscovered element that these kaiju fed on. This drove Goragorall to the surface in search of it. Long ago, during the prehistoric era known as the Carboniferous period, giant forms of megafauna reach skyscraper-like heights roamed the Earth in large numbers. Rather than consume other animals for sustenance (since such a system would be impractical), these creatures fed almost entirely on a previously-unknown element known as Kaijunium, which allowed the kaiju to feed on the radiation it emitted. However, after enough time, the kaiju living on the planet eventually exhausted their fuel supply to such an extent that the vast majority of them died on in an extinction event rivaling that of the dinosaurs. Those that did not die off closed themselves off in caves, underground, or at the bottom of the sea, in a hibernation-like dormancy that kept them alive for millions of years. One such kaiju was Goragorall. Kaiju went basically unknown to mankind until 2020, when scientists drilling deep in the Pacific Ocean uncovered a single atom of Kaijunium. This minuscule amount of the element was evidently enough to wake the remaining kaiju from their eons-long slumber, driving them to the surface in an attempt to claim it for themselves. Goragorall resembles an enormous bipedal turtle-like reptile. His head has a large beak and two large eyes. He has three increasingly-smaller horns on the back of his head. His torso is covered in a large turtle shell. The carapace of this shell is covered in numerous thick spikes. His arms end in three-clawed hands. His legs are shaped like those of a dinosaur, and they have three clawed toes. Goragorall's tail has a large spiked club-like appendage on the tip. As a non-sentient animal, Goragorall does not possess much of a personality. However, he does serve as sort of an anti-hero in the Kaiju Karnage universe, unintentionally protecting humanity from other dangerous kaiju. Despite this, Goragorall doesn't really care at all for humanity at all; rather, he cares only about defeating other kaiju, who he usually considers rivals due to his territorial instincts. *'Immense Strength:' Due to his immense size, Goragorall is extremely powerful. He is capable of taking on kaiju of pretty much any size, as well as destroying buildings of modern steel and concrete construction with relative ease. *'Powerful Claws:' Goragorall possesses powerful claws with which to initiate savage attacks on his enemies. He also possesses a very powerful turtle-like beast that allows him to perform very powerful biting attacks. *'Durable Shell:' Goragorall has a very thick turtle shell. Goragorall's shell gives him impressive defensive capabilities, allowing him to withstand some pretty damaging attacks. However, his large size prevents him from tucking into his shell like most turtles and tortoises. *'Freezing Breath:' Goragorall's main ranged attack is a freezing ice beam. Due to special glands in his throat that freeze the moisture in front of his mouth, Goragorall is capable of exhaling a laser-like beam of ice particles at his enemies that is capable of freezing them solid or at least slowing them down. **'Hyper Breath:' In times of extreme stress, Goragorall is able to fire a more powerful version of his freezing breath from his mouth. Rather than freeze things, the hyper breath is more destructive, plowing through his enemies and buildings. However, this attack is a one-use ability, as it takes a lot of Goragorall's strength and usually causes him to collapse into a coma after using it. *'United States Army': Enemy *'Croctopus': Arch enemy *'Florathen': Enemy *Goragorall was originally going to be a dinosaur inspired by the 1998 Tristar rendition of Godzilla. Goragorall.jpg|Artwork Category:Characters Category:Asexual characters Category:Reptiles Category:Turtles Category:Male characters Category:Original characters Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Characters who do not speak Category:Neutral characters Category:Non-sentient characters Category:Kaiju Category:Characters who live underwater Category:Characters with elemental powers Category:Cryokinetic characters Category:Articles with one-word titles